


Eddie x Venom // While Baking Chocolate Chip Cookies

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [8]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Baking, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I Love You, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: They bake cookies.





	Eddie x Venom // While Baking Chocolate Chip Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> I just rly love them

Venom had no patience, Eddie decided that Sunday afternoon as he quickly pushed the cookies in the oven. The symbiote has already licked the bowl of dough clean and was just as bad as a puppy, watching the cookies.

**"I'm not a dog, Eddie,"** Venom told him.

Eddie laughed softly. 

They curled up together on the sofa, watching some movie until Eddie's alarm went off and they could get the cookies.

As soon as the smell hit their nostrils, Venom just about melted against him.  **"I love you,"** they said. 

"Only because I get you cookies," Eddie teased with a soft smile.

**"Not just the cookies!"** the symbiote denied.  **"I love the Tator Tots too!"**


End file.
